Hunters of the Undead
by MerlynPrime
Summary: No one expected the dead to start attacking and to turn the living into the dead. High School 3rd Year Kensei finds himself leading a group of his fellow high school students to survive as they race across the country to find sanctuary and to find a way to end the Outbreak of the Dead from overrunning the world.
1. The Ranger's Son

**Hunters of the Undead**

**Author Notes: **So after reading so many good things about Highschool of the Dead and the passing of the Author, I decided to write my own fanfiction on the manga. I hope everyone likes it. I'm mixing it with some elements from other movies and stories. The name Kensei means Master Swordsman (A title of great honor) or Sword Saint.

**Chapter 01: The Ranger's Son**

Shimada Kensei, a seventeen-year-old third-year student at Fujimi High and was currently skipping class. He was presently on the roof just chilling on the roof looking down upon the city. He wasn't skipping class because he was lazy or didn't feel like attending. It was political science, and it was being taught by his most hated teacher in the school; Shidō Kōchi, a vile teacher who was the worst. The man was, without a doubt, a leecher, who preyed on young girls and did whatever he could to have sex with them. Vile blackmail, the promise of good grades, or even threats. He bullied countless students and had his own group of students whom he favored, whether he was fucking them, or he allowed them to bully others.

Kensei really didn't need to attend class. Even though his grades were starting to drop, he was still one of the top five smartest students in the school. Takagi Saya was a girl who came from a strong family background who was also one of the most intelligent girls in the school. She was one of the few who could match his intellect.

"I figured you would be here," said a familiar feminine voice behind Kensei. Kensei turns and sees a young girl with black hair and red eyes standing behind him. Like most of the girls in the school, she had a fantastic bust, large C-cups that showed off her athletic figure perfectly.

"Kagami," said Kensei. "you're in class?"

"Nope," said Kagami. Kagami walks over and leans on the rail. She could see some of the students doing P.E. other than that things were peaceful. "Shidō-sensei wanted to see me in his office. He's threatening to drop my grade again."

Kensei gives a 'tch' knowing this was typical. Countless girls have been dropped a grade because of Shidō. Shidō played favorites and used his position as a teacher, and from his father who was a Senator on the DIET to put pressure on the students to do what he wanted them to do.

"We keep skipping, we might have to drop out," said Kensei.

"That wouldn't be so bad," said Kagami. "you still want to join the JSDF like your father, don't you?"

Kensei did, his father Shimada Kaisei is currently a Lieutenant Colonel within the JSDF and a Ranger to boot. He was damn good at his job as well, and even a member of the Special Forces Group. Kensei has been training with his father for the past couple of summers to ready himself for boot camp and to join the Rangers.

"It will take longer than plan, but I'll make officer in the JSDF," said Kensei. "what about you? Don't you want to be a mechanic?"

"I still do," said Kagami.

"You haven't been street racing again, have you?" asks Kensei.

"To be a good mechanic, you got to know your product," said Kagami. "have you've heard from your mom?"

"About a month ago," said Kensei. "She's currently working in London at the Japanese Embassy. Given the time zones, I don't get to hear from too often. She also says I'm old enough to look after myself. How's your grandmother?"

Kagami face turns into a scowl. "strict as always."

Kagami parents died when she was young in a car accident. She was raised by her grandmother, who was old school and very strict. Kagami was rebellious because of how much she spite her grandmother and her strict rules. Kagami loved her grandmother, but she was too much for Kagami to live with, so she was a rebel child. Kagami was brilliant.

The sound of someone pounding on the front gate could be heard, causing Kagami and Kensei to turn to the source and see someone trying to enter the school.

This was impossible as Fujimi High School didn't allow anyone from entering or leaving during school hours unless it was an emergency. The constant banging caused several of the teachers to come and investigate and try to speak to the individual. The teacher in question grabs the person and starts pulls him into the gate, then screams as the person appears to have bitten down his arm.

Kensei and Kagami eyes open wide in alarm as the teacher began to move on the ground in pain, holding his arm. The two friends were silent as they were unsure of what they were witnessing. All they could do was watch the events unfold. Neither of them was aware of how different their world had just changed.

The teacher then got up and attack the female teacher who was among the group causing her to scream as the female teacher screams as the teacher starts biting down upon her. The other two ran unsure of what just happen and quickly fled.

"What just happen?" asks Kagami.

Kensei said nothing as he quickly thinks carefully. All Kensei knew was the school had come under attack.

"We can't stay here," said Kensei. "if we're under attack, we need to find a better place to hide."

"I'll call the police," said Kagami. "they should know what is going on."

"You're not supposed to have your phone," said Kensei.

"Who follows the rules?" Kagami said with a smile as Kensei smiles as well. Kagami gets on the phone and dials the police only to have a look of surprise on her face. "The lines – are busy?"

Kensei looks at her in surprise.

"Then that means something bad is happening all over the city," said Kensei. "The police will be scattered all over the city trying to dwell with the chaos. I've never heard of the lines being busy that they don't accept calls anymore."

"We have to tell people, warn them," said Kagami.

"No," said Kensei. "if we tell the school the students will panic, and the school will turn chaotic. We need to get out as soon as we can before we get trap inside the school with whatever is attacking the school."

Kagami nods her head in response.

"We're going to need to defend ourselves," said Kagami.

"Gym is nearby, and so are the lockers. We could grab some baseball bats and whatever equipment they have as a means of defense," said Kensei.

Kagami nods her head as they both take off down the stairs and towards the gym locker rooms.

Kagami and Kensei were no slouches and were able to jump down the stairs in one leap. Both were star athletics, which were noticed by countless schools and countries and have medals to prove their talents. They reach the lockers room without much trouble. Kensei grabbed a kendo sword and knew he was at home. Even if he wasn't apart of the Kendo club, he was still confident in his skills. Kagami grabs a bō staff and twirls it around.

"If the whole city is facing the same thing we are," said Kagami.

"Yeah, we're going to have to fight our way to safety," said Kensei. "we might need a car."

Kagami smiles, knowing she was going to enjoy being in the front seat.

Just as they stepped outside the lockers rooms, the pa system went live.

"Attention, students!" shouted the announcer. "violence has erupted within. Please evacuate the school and follow the teacher's instructions. I repeat violence has broken out within the school. Please evacuate – wait; no – help! Help!"

The sound of the announcer getting eaten on the PA system caused the school to remain silent from both teachers and students alike. Then chaos erupted as every student started screaming as they all ran out of the classroom in one wave. The sound of students fighting to get out of school could be heard.

Kensei grits his teeth. The chaos was terrible, and no one was able to control the situation.

"Can we still get out of the school?" asks Kagami.

"Not likely," said Kensei. "Everyone has lost their minds and are trying to get to safety first. We need to find a place to hide. Avoid public areas others will seek. We need a good defensive position. The observatory would be a good place to hold out for the time being. Avoid the rest of the school until things have calmed down."

Kagami nods her head as they back inside only to see the wave of students fighting one another. They were pushing, pulling, grabbing their hairs, even throwing punches at one another. Chaos had erupted within the school, and it would be impossible to escape.

"Let's head up," said Kensei.

"Move it," said a big third year as came charging at the duo by the doors. Kensei thrust his kendo sword into the stomach of the third year, causing him to grab his stomach in response.

The two ignores the third year and starts climbing the stairs. The back stairs weren't as chaotic as the main stairways, but there were still a few students fighting each other to get out of the school.

Kensei has been taught all his life by his mother and father to always keep his head under pressure. It is natural for anyone to lose their minds in a situation they do not understand. His father has taught him to be a leader, he needed to stay calm even under the direst situations. Japan's greatest samurai are noted for their ability to remain calm despite how bad their circumstances looked. Death before Dishonor was the way of the Samurai.

Kensei and Kagami reached the top floor and could see a strange sight. Some students who were eating other students, and they were screaming.

"What is going on?" asks Kagami.

"I don't know," said Kensei. "but we need to find someplace to defend ourselves and stay safe. We need to wait as the chaos dies down."

"Is the observatory a good place to hide?" asks Kagami.

"The observatory has only two ways in or out. One is the outside stairs, and the other is the door that leads downstairs. There is also a lot of unused desks and equipment in the area we could find and use," said Kensei.

"Understood," said Kagami as she looks down. Many students couldn't get away and were not getting attack by whatever the bitten students had turned into. Many of them were screaming and pleading for help or mercy. Some of the students attacking were people they knew.

"We're going through, get ready," said Kensei.

Kagami nods her head and the two sprint across the roof towards their destination. The bitten students made slow motions to grab them, but the two friends were quickly able to weave in between the bitten students and facility members with ease.

They came across upon a girl with brown fell backward who was holding a broken broom who was using it like a spear. The broom was plunged in the heart of one of the bitten students who was trying to reach her, and she was freaking out and wondering why he wasn't dead when she hit his heart.

Kagami charges forward and hits the bitten student with her staff knocking him away from the student. Kensei steps forward and hits the bitten student knocking him over the rail and down below.

"Can you get up?" asks Kagami. The girl nods her head. "then move!" shouted Kagami.

Kensei took a defensive stance as more bitten students began to appear and approach them.

"Kensei won't be able to defend them all alone, move!" shouted Kagami. The girl was in a hysteric state and not capable of moving.

"Rei," shouted one of the boys above her. "come on." this boy clearly snapped her out of her trauma as she gets up and follows the boy.

Kensei swings his kendo sword and hits one of the bitten students. The student was knockback but other unharmed and unaffected. Kensei was surprised but swings on another who was coming for him and hits him across the head. The bitten student didn't get back up as blood was splattered by the hit.

Kensei seeing how head attacks works went a few more times and saw he had a chance to escape as he turns and runs up the stairs. Kagami and the boys were putting a barricade of old desks to block the path. As Kensei reached the top, the place the last desk together as the girl quickly uses some rope to tie it at the door next to the stairs. Kensei could see this would prevent the barricade from breaking apart.

"Thank you," said the girl.

"I'm Shimada Kensei," said Kensei. "this is Yagami Kagami."

In most cases, people would have teased Kagami for having her maiden name sound like her family name. Thankful, the trio didn't do so much.

"I'm Igou Hisashi, this is Miyamoto Rei and Komuro Takashi," said Hiashi.

The sound of the bitten students could be heard as they tried to break through the barricade. The barricade remains true and holds them back at least for the time being.

Kensei said nothing as he walks over to look out the city.

"Things are much worse than I thought," said Kensei.

Everyone follows him and sees the city was in chaos. There was fire and cries coming out of the city with cars and destruction everywhere. They didn't hear it at first because they were focused on what was going on in the school.

"Why?" said Rei. "everything was normal just a moment ago, why is this happening?"

"It didn't just happen," said Kensei. "It started slowly and started to spread. It's almost like we're getting attack by a disease rather than an enemy. We have to find a way out of the school."

Heavy winds and the sound of a rotary engine could be heard as several helicopters flew overhead.

"Black Hawks? US Army? No, that's the SDF!" said Hisashi.

Rei waves her arms in the air, "Help us!"

"Don't bother, they're not here to help us," said Kensei. Rei looks at him. "that's the SDF, and they can't waste time and effort to save us. Not without it jeopardizing their own safety. They've been deployed elsewhere and have their own mission. Look down there," Kensei said as he points down towards the school grounds. The trio does so see students getting cornered by the bitten students. Girls were screaming and crying out from all the biting as the guys cried and tried to plead to leave them alone.

"Meaning that help isn't coming," said Kagami.

"What we're seeing is most likely happening all over the country," said Kensei. "since we saw the SDF so soon after this outbreak it means that our government has most likely fallen as well. It would explain why the emergency lines are down because of the governments collapse. With all these things lurking around, we best sit tight and wait till things calm down."

"Kensei's right," said Kagami. "look down there. All the students and faculty members who are eating the survivors. Do you see any police or SDF around controlling the situation?"

They all nod their head in understanding.

Hisashi grabs his right arm in response.

"Hisashi, are you okay? Should we get you to see the nurse?" said Rei.

"I'm okay," said Hisashi.

"What happened to you?" asks Kagami.

"It's nothing," said Hisashi. "Wakisaka-sensei had turned into one of them, and he bit my arm. Takashi gave him the finishing blow."

Kensei turns to look at Hisashi and gives him a serious look. Kensei thinks back at what he saw at the very beginning of this outbreak. The stranger had bitten down on Teshima-sensei arm before he fell on the ground. Then he got up and bites down on Kyoko-sensei killing her in the process.

"You're going to turn into one of them," said Kensei.

"You're wrong!" Rei shouted as she hugs her boyfriend tightly. "Hisashi-kun isn't like those others. You're wrong that he'll turn into one of them!"

"It's the bite," said Kensei. "I saw a stranger bite Teshima-sensei in the arm, and in turn, he bites Kyoko-sensei. That's how this outbreak started in our school. Those who are bitten by one of them get turned into one of them. Look down below, many of the students have bite marks all over them; even missing flesh. Explain to me how they are infected then."

"You're wrong!" shouted Rei. "this isn't a movie or a video game!"

"Rei," said Takashi. "they are right. It would explain why so many students and teachers are infected."

"You would hope it to be true," shouted Rei. "You always hated Hisashi and were jealous. You would love nothing more than to be rid of him!"

Takashi looked taken back and hurt.

"Rei," said Hisashi as he stumbles backward and falls on the ground. "they're right. I can feel myself blacking out. It's taking much of me to stay awake to talk to you."

"That can't be," said Rei. "it wasn't a serious bite."

"One bite is all it takes," said Hisashi. "just like in the movies and video games. Takashi, please – let me die as myself. Throw my body over. The fall should destroy my body."

Takashi looked surprised to hear this request.

Rei started to get really hysterical as she was protesting about their claims her boyfriend was going to turn into one of them. Kensei could see she was beginning to enter a state of denial. Kensei couldn't blame her; there was so much going on it was impossible for her to register what was happen as well as accept her current reality.

Hisashi falls on the ground and stops breathing. Rei refused to let Takashi, Kensei, or Kagami get near her dead boyfriend. Hisashi sits up, causing a smile to form on Rei's face as she was delighted to see her boyfriend was 'okay' and started to turn to the others in rejoice. Kensei saw his chance and quickly grabs Rei and holds her back.

"I'll do it," said Takashi.

"Hisashi," said Kagami. "Igou Hisashi?"

Hisashi said nothing but strange noises instead.

"Tell me your classroom number, Hisashi," said Kagami.

Hisashi said nothing as he charges forward with his mouth open wide in anticipation of a big bite. Takashi swings his bat and Hisashi body flew back as Rei screams at the sight of her dead boyfriend now killed.

Kensei let's go of Rei as she runs towards her boyfriend's body. She was hysterical and crying over the situation.

"You wanted this happen," Rei said towards Takashi. "You hated Hisashi because we were dating."

Kensei knew she was going to rant and enter a deeper state of denial. There was no saving her given her current mental state. Kensei turns to leave her alone with Kagami and Takashi following.

"Where are you going?" demands Rei.

"You've clearly are losing your mind," said Kensei. "you cannot accept your situation and have snapped. We're just in the way, so we're going to find somewhere else to hide while we still have our sanity."

Kensei knew this was the wrong thing to say to a girl whose world just turn upside down. The truth was, he couldn't buttercup her up with a false promise or anything that would make their situation any better. Chivalry would do no good in this situation. Kensei walks towards the edge and looks down.

"All the bitten students are at the stairs," said Kagami. "if we jump, we could rush towards the doors and lock it behind us, leaving them trapped up here."

"That would work," said Kensei. "we have to be fast."

"Wait," said Rei. "wait, don't go. Don't leave me alone. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said!" Rei runs and grabs Kensei back of his jacket and starts crying. "Please don't leave me."

Kensei said nothing as he stands there. Rei needed to let her emotions out, so Kensei turns and holds Rei allowing Rei to cry in his arms.

Eventually, they all sat down and were silent. Rei had finally calmed down, and after she vents her frustration, she was able to think clearly. Rei was still hurt over the loss of her boyfriend, but she wasn't upset or mad at the decision to kill him after he had risen again.

"What is it?" asks Rei as she looks at Kensei.

"I'm trying to understand the situation," said Kensei. "this is something you would expect to happen in a horror movie or something. Like those American zombie movies and games, they love making so much."

"You used to watch those moves all the time when you were a kid," said Kagami.

"So did you," said Kensei. "it's clear we can't allow ourselves to get bitten. A single bite no matter how serious is a death sentence." Kensei brings out his phone and sees it was almost two o'clock. It's nearly been an hour since the outbreak began at Fujimi High. They had four hours to find a place to stay for the night, or when the dark came, the dead will walk around uncheck. "We need to get out of here. We can't stay in school any longer."

"Can I see one of your phones, I want to call my father," said Rei.

"How are you going to manage to do that?" asks Kagami. "all the lines are busy. I'm sure countless family members are on the phones right now trying to call their loved ones to ensure they are safe."

"My father is a police officer," said Rei. "he gave me a private number to call just in case of an emergency."

"Use my phone," said Kensei. Kensei pulls out his phone, and they could see his phone was different from any of the other students.

"Is this a military phone?" asks Rei.

"Yeah, my father got me this last year," said Kensei. "He's a Colonel in the Rangers. This phone is state of the art. Better than the phone that is sold in stores."

Rei took the phone happily and calls her father. They all waited patiently as Rei manage to make it through. Rei talks but her father voice could barely be heard. The only thing Kensei heard was the entire city is in anarchy, and the police cannot contain the situation and urged his daughter and whomever she was with to get out of the city.

The line went dead with Rei looking at the phone.

"I got through, why didn't my father hear my voice?" said Rei.

Kensei took his phone and looks at it carefully.

"It's not my phone," said Kensei. "I got five bars of service, and my connection is strong. It must be your father's end. He must be in an area where the service isn't that great. Still, your father is right, we need to leave the city at once and as soon as possible. We don't want to be here when it's dark."

"Also, the barricade isn't going to hold much longer," said Kagami. "they're breaking through."

They turn to see the barricade itself was about to break apart. A few bitten students had their hands stretched out, trying to get through the barricade.

"Better get ready for a fight," said Kensei.

"Yeah," said Takashi.

"Wait, I got an idea!" said Rei.

"What is it?" asks Kensei.

"There is a fire hose behind this door," said Rei. "We could use it to kill them."

"We can't get the door open," said Kagami.

"I might be able to," said Kensei.

"How?" asks Takashi.

"Just give me a few seconds," Kensei said as he unfolds a paperclip. The door had a keyhole and therefore was easy to pick. After a few seconds of wiggling in the keyhole, the door clicks open, and they looked happy. Rei was about to open it, but Kensei holds her back. Kensei grabs his kendo sword and opens it expecting to see one of the bitten staff or students.

"Let's get to work, Kagami, hold them off for a few seconds," said Kensei.

"Right," Kagami said as she walks over and thrusts her bō staff at the attackers and does what she can to keep them back. She made sure to stay out of their reach knowing once caught she would be done for. Kensei and Takashi quickly unravel the fire hose and promptly get into position as Rei gets ready to unleash the water.

"Let it loose," said Kensei.

Rei nods her head as she turns the wheel and the water came pouring out, blasting the bitten students back and slamming them into the gate below. They were all killed by the impact.

"This was a smart idea to use the fire hose," said Takashi.

"Remember in second grade when we learn about water pressure. You and Hisashi," Rei began before she cuts off knowing the subject was sore.

"These stairs led towards the maintenance area and towards the staff office," said Kensei.

"You want us to take them?" said Kagami.

"I think that would be best," said Kensei. "these stairs aren't really used much and are only used on a bi-weekly basis. I don't think we'll run into any if we follow this path. On the other hand, if we run in that direction, there seem to be a few dozens of them hanging in the area."

"What if some are waiting for us down below?" asks Takashi.

Kensei grabs his phone and activates the flashlight. Shining the flashlight down the stairs, nothing could be seen.

"We'll proceed slowly," said Kensei. "and try to stay quiet, I'm not sure how they hunt, but I rather get out of this school without all the bitters chasing after us."

"Takashi, take the rear," said Kagami as they walk down the stairs eyes on Kensei's light as they walk the dark and narrow stairway. When they reached the bottom, they paused as they heard a faint 'puff' sound. The sound kept repeating over and again.

Kensei recognizes it as the sound of a gas nailgun. Kensei didn't think there were any students left but the sound of it, there were some students who didn't lose their heads during the outbreak and actually found a way to defend themselves.

Kensei reaches the corner and seeing daylight, turns off the flashlight and looks down the hallway to see a dozen of bitten students marching towards the staff office. The sound of the nailgun going off could be slightly heard, and the sight of several bitten students going down was also seen.

"They are some students fighting by the staff office's," said Kensei.

"We're going to help them right?" said Takashi.

"We're going to have to," said Kagami. "The staff are the only one who has car keys. We need to get a set of car keys to get out of here."

"Kagami you take point, I'll take the left and Takashi you take right. Rei you follow up behind us and try to kill any straggle we miss. You also cover our six," said Kensei.

Everyone nods their head in understanding as they charge out and attack the bitten students and hit them in the head as they reached the students by the office. A girl screams, and they quickly rush forward to the source.

They were soon joined in the fray by a third year with a wood katana who quickly dispatches the bitten students with ease. Kensei recognizes her as Captain of the Kendo Club Busujima Saeko.

They stood over the corpses as they stood next to one another.

"Saeko-san," said Kensei. "I see you survived. Did anyone else from your club survive?"

"I haven't been in touch with anyone from my club since this outbreak began," said Saeko. "It's also good to see you too Kensei-san, Kagami-san."

Kagami nods her head in acknowledge to Saeko and turns her head to see Takagi Saya trembling as she was covered in fear.

"Fatass, any of you bitten?" asks Kagami.

"Ano, my name is," said the kid.

"Answer the question," said Kensei.

"No, none of us have been bitten," said the kid.

"You're Busujima-senpai correct," said Rei.

"Nice to meet you," said Saeko. "I'm glad to see this many students survived.

Kensei walks forward to stare at Takagi Saya.

"You're all so fucking soft," said Saya. Everyone turns to look at her. "'Senpai"? Seriously? You're the same age. You must not know how to count since you got held back a year! That would explain a lot."

"Takagi," Takashi began as he tried to talk to his childhood friend.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid!" shouted Saya. "I'm a genius! I can do anything once I put my mind to it!"

"Saya!" Kensei said in a firm voice ending Saya's rant. "pull yourself together. You're losing your head. If your father saw you, he would scorn you for losing your head during this situation. As the daughter of one of the best military commanders with high standards, you need to start acting like one; don't go around bosting your standards."

Saya looked at Kensei and was on the verge of tears.

Kensei grabs her and holds her in his chest. Kensei knew that Saya had no desire to be in the military like her father. Still, she was taught to behave and act a certain way no matter what, and she was starting to lose it. Kensei couldn't blame her, this was after all her first kill. The first kill was always the hardest.

Kensei and Saya have known each other since they were little. They were friends, but not close friends. Their fathers worked together as both were officers in SDF. Kensei and Saya met and spoke a lot during their youth and went to the same schools as they both came from the same social class.

"Let's get inside before any more of them show up," said Saeko.

"They all nod their heads and walk in the staff room.

"Lock the door fatass," said Kagami as the second year was the last to enter the staff room. The second-year does as he was instructed clearly intimated by the third year.

Once inside, the room was very calm, and no signs of distress allow them to relax from their experience.

Kensei sits down in one of the chairs and relaxes. It has been a very trying day for him, indeed.

"I know most of us knows each other, but let's introduce ourselves. State your name, and any specific skills you have," said Kensei.

"Why don't you go first?" said Takashi.

"Very well," said Kensei. "I'm Shimada Kensei. Like Saya-chan I'm one of the top five smartest students within the schools. If I had a specialty, it would be urban combat. I've been training every summer and winter for three years with my father to prepare to enter the SDF and join the Rangers. I got a black belt in Kempō, I'm good at Kendo and very good with firearms."

"I'm Yagami Kagami," said Kagami. The second-year literally almost burst out laughing, causing Kagami to swing her bō staff and hit the second year in the knee causing him to yelp. "I'm aware my name may sound funny, but I assure you, laugh at my name, and we'll just end up leaving you behind to be fed by them," her threat was serious enough for the second year to fall silent. "I wouldn't call myself a genius, but I am smart; I'm also a grease monkey, love mechanics, and I'm good with cars and electrical engineering."

"Busujima Saeko, as many of you know I'm the Kendo Club Captain and one of the best swordswoman in the country," Saeko said simply.

'_Too plain,'_ everyone thought.

"I'm Miyamoto Rei," said Rei. "my father's a police officer and a member of the Sojutsu Club. I'm very good with thrust attacks."

"Saya Takagi," said Saya. "I'm a genius, so don't even bother asking."

"She's brilliant and knows many subjects and understands political subjects," said Kensei.

"I already said that," said Saya.

"In your head perhaps," said Kensei. "you can't let your pride blind you to the situation. You've got to become reasonable and understanding of the situation."

"Then it's my turn," said Shizuka-sensei. "Marikawa Shizuka, I'm a school nurse and very good at dealing with injuries and identifying them."

"Komuro Takashi," said Takashi. "I'm, I don't know."

'_He's beaten up inside. A person with no passion or set of skills. Someone who just picks up the slack'_ thought Kensei.

"Then it's my turn," said the second year. "I'm Hirano Kōta, I'm;"

"He's a gun freak or a military nerd," said Saya.

"That would explain the customize nailgun," said Kagami.

"So," asks Shizuka-sensei. "what's the plan? Wait for help?"

"Help is not coming," said Kensei. "and we have to be out of here before sunset."

"We should go find our families and try to save as many people as we can," said Takashi.

"That won't work," said Kensei. "from what saw on the roof, the cities in chaos and in flames. There is no way we're going to be able to get to all our homes safely. I do want to cross the bridge and find someplace to bunker down until it's safe to travel again."

Takashi said nothing knowing it was a pointless argument.

"So our main objective right now, is to find someplace safe to sleep?" asks Saeko.

"Yeah," said Kensei. "we can't split up at a time like this, it would be too dangerous. There are eight of us, perhaps a few more in the school." Kensei looks at the clock and sees it was 2:34 in the afternoon. "we have about four hours before sunset. We need to be indoors and somewhere safe by then. We do not want to be outside when it becomes dark."

"That's true," said Saya. "when it becomes dark, we're at a disadvantage. If we can get across the bridge, I'm sure the police have set up an area for people to stay."

"We can't walk there," said Saeko.

"I got my car keys," Shizuka-sensei said happily holding them up.

"Is your car big enough to hold all eight of us and more?" asks Saeko.

Shizuka-sensei almost faces faulted, realizing her car wasn't.

"We could take the school bus for field trips and club activities," said Kagami. "the keys are kept in here, aren't they?"

"That would actually work," said Kensei.

"The trouble is going to be locating the bus, and getting on without them noticing," said Saya.

"The bus is generally kept in the same location if it's not being used," said Saeko.

"I can also see the bus," said Kōta.

"What do we know about these things?" asks Kensei.

"Why is that important?" asks Rei.

"Sharing information is critical to surviving," said Kensei. "I've learned they can only be killed to a strong blow to the head; and anyone who gets bitten no matter how the bite is, returns as one of them."

"They also cannot see," said Saya. "I was able to confirm that when I made some tests by throwing wet rags at one before throwing one at the lockers. I think they react to sound."

Kensei looked at Saya and had to admire her intellect in this situation.

"That would make sense," said Kagami. "all the students who were attacked were screaming and shouting. All the pushing and shoving once the outbreak began, it attracted them towards the students like a moth to the flame."

"Are we being attacked by zombies like those American movies?" asks Rei.

"That's completely science-fiction, and it doesn't work like that," said Kensei. "Zombie's don't move on their own, not without another manipulating them from behind the scenes. The correct terms for zombies are when a necromancer manipulates a dead body to do his bidding. I would have to say we're being attacked by wights."

"Wights?" said Takashi.

"Old English word that comes from the archaic dialect. It means when a body dies but comes back cursed. It's in the subcategory of undead and ghosts. That's the closest thing that describes what we're getting attack by," said Kensei.

"We should leave now while we have the chance," said Saeko.

Everyone nods their heads and grabs their weapons as they prepare to leave the school.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapters. Yes, there are two OC's in this story. I know the manga was never finished, but currently, Takashi character seems underwhelmed. I thought the son of military commander would be cool to be a leader as he would have the challenge to face off threats both from wights and other survivors. He would have to do so while keeping his group together.


	2. Get Out Alive

**Hunters of the Undead**

**Chapter 02: Get Out Alive**

The recent news of the governments calling the incident a revolt was going to have repercussions as it gave citizens false information on what was really going on. The wights were attacking everyone, and it was affecting every part of the world. Almost some of the largest cities in the world have already fallen, and the wights were on the attack. Only London was still standing.

Saya made it clear that the government only issue this statement to prevent mass panic. Panic leads to fear, and fear leads to anarchy. The school's current condition was a prime example of how all the students and teachers lost their heads during the outbreak.

Kensei and Kagami began to take the teacher's belongings, particular their cash and cards knowing it would come in handing later. There were many self-service gas stations, and they only accepted cash or card.

Kensei wanted to grab their bags and get whatever they could quickly as possible before leaving. They return to their lockers and classrooms and grab their belongs and took what belongings were on the ground by the students, whether left or as corpses.

Once they got their stuff, they headed in the direction of the parking lot. Thankfully they didn't run into many, and there were smart enough to stay quiet, which didn't attract attention.

A sudden scream echoed nearby, and the group immediately charges forward to see if there were survivors. They could see a group of five, two boys and three girls cornered in the stairwell.

They quickly sprung into action and kill the wights before they could get near the cornered students.

"Thank you," said one of the females.

"Not so loud," said Kagami. "speak softly like a whisper. They have good hearing."

"Are any of you bitten?" asks Kensei.

They shook their heads in response.

"We're getting out of here," said Takashi. "you in?"

They nod their heads.

"We'll have Shizuka-sensei look at them later," said Kensei. "for now, follow us."

They walked through the hallways and didn't see any wights or fellow students. While most of the students were glad there wasn't any in sight, Kensei was worried knowing they were still hundreds of wights within the school, meaning they were most likely in densely populated areas.

When they reached the main staircase near the gate, they saw dozens of wights walking around aimlessly by the entrance.

"There's too many of them," said Takashi.

"What's the point in hiding here?" said Saya. "they use their ears, not their eyes."

"Then why don't you prove that for us, Takagi-kun," said Takashi.

Saya paled as she didn't want to get anywhere near those things.

"Regardless, if we remain near the school, we'll become trapped and unable to get out. We need to make our escape now," said Saeko. "someone will need to validify Saya-kun's words."

Everyone paled, knowing the risk of death was very high.

Kensei turns and begins walking down the stairs.

"What you doing?" asks Kagami.

"Taking a risk," said Kensei. "I can handle myself at close quarters, so I should be fine. I want to test Saya's theory. Fatass, cover fire if I'm attacked."

"Roger," said Kōta.

"Shouldn't I go?" said Saeko.

"No," said Kensei. "you are the best fighter here. In case something does happen, you need to look after the group. A Ranger always validates the enemy's strength and positions before making his move."

Kensei walks down the stairs before anyone could protest and knew he was well within earshot of the wights, they remain silent and watched in horror.

"You better cover his ass if he gets attacked," said Kagami. "if he gets bitten, I'm throwing you over the rail to join him."

Sōta pales, knowing she was serious.

Everyone watched with their heart beating in their ears, unsure of Kensei's fate, watching as he stood before all the wights patrolling the area.

Kensei stood at the bottom of the stairs and looks around him, looking to see any kind of reaction. If there were any survivors left within the school, they were scattered and far from other areas. Most likely in less populated areas of the school. Kensei would have wanted to find and save them as well, but time wasn't on their side, and they couldn't stay here or be out after dark.

Kensei's eyes open wide in alarm as he holds his kendo stick at the ready as a wight walks with a limp towards him. The moment the wight got close enough, Kensei raises his arm, and the tip of the kendo stick hits the wight's chest.

The wight didn't even react to the kendo stick on his chest. Kensei stares patiently, waiting for the wight to attack. The wight makes a motion to move forward, but Kensei held his position. The wight drops his head, and Kensei got tense. Fearing this is when the wight would pounce on him to take a bite out of him.

Instead, the wight turns and walks in the other direction. Kensei looks around and could see a bunch of wights in the area. Kensei turns and walks back up the stairs and silently motions for everyone to go back up the stairs.

The moment they did, Kensei turns and enters a classroom and waits for everyone to get inside before he slowly closes the door.

"That was intense," said Kagami.

"More than I wanted," said Kensei. "it seems your theory is correct, Saya-chan. They hunt by sound and cannot see."

"Told you," said Saya.

"Then we can get out of here as long as we're quiet," said Takashi.

"Not through the main lobby, we can't," said Kensei. "There are too many of them lurking around in the area, and there are too many of us to make it through without getting caught."

"What do you mean?" asks Saya.

"Kagami, Saeko, and myself could slip past the wights unnoticed," said Kensei. "the rest of you, I'm not so sure. For one, there are dozens of them in the area, and more are hiding in the corners. There are also fourteen of us, and it only takes one mistake to sound the alarm to cause them to enter that frenzy from earlier."

"That actually makes sense," said Saya. "if one of us gets caught, it's all over, and we all die. They are also stronger than we are."

"I think it has something to do with the fact they are wights," said Kensei. "the brain has specific chemicals to prevent the body from using its muscle at one hundred percent. Now that they are wights, that chemical compound is gone. So their muscle strength is going to be tougher than when they were alive."

"That makes sense, actually," said Saya.

"Since they hunt by sound, I'm sure they echo their own sounds as well. If they get hold of one of us, they let out a sound that tells the other 'fresh meat,'" said Kensei. "we have to find another way to the bus."

"That's not the only problem," said Saeko. "once we get outside, there is sure going to be a lot more of them. Many students tried to flee on the school grounds to get out of school. How many got out, I do not know, but I do know many were captured and turned into wights. We're going to need something to distract them if we're all going to get out of this alive. Or at the very least, someone to stay behind and sacrifice themselves so the others can leave."

Everyone fell silent, knowing there wasn't the best option and one they wanted to take.

"Actually, I got an idea that might be ingenious," said Kagami.

"What is it?" asks Kensei.

"We head to the faculty entrance," said Kagami. "It might be a longer route to the bus, but it should be less populated with wights. Before we make the run to the bus, we set off the fire alarm in the school."

Everyone stares at her in surprise.

"That's actually a brilliant idea," said Kensei.

"Very brilliant," Saya said with a rare smile.

"How do we know this will work?" asks Takashi.

"The fire alarm blaring all through the school will force the wights to investigate all the floors. They will be pouring themselves at every fire alarm that is blaring. Allowing us to slip by unnoticed and on the bus, and we're out of here," said Saya.

"That's just it," said Takashi. "what if there are other students trapped here. Shouldn't we help them escape?"

"It's too late for that," said Kensei. "we do not have the strength or time to mount a rescue mission for every surviving student. If they don't use this chance to escape when the fire alarm goes off, then that's their own choice. Every second we delay, the more danger we find ourselves. We only get one chance. If you wish to stay behind to help fellow survivors, that's your choice, but we're leaving."

Takashi said nothing more as he looks on. Everyone was tired and exhausted after fending off this gruesome attack. They wanted to get away, and Takashi knew he was beaten. He hung his head and falls in line.

"Shizuka-sensei, do you still have the faculty key for the entrance?" asks Kagami.

"Hai," said Shizuka-sensei said happily.

"Then let's go," said Kensei. "I know everyone is tired, once we get on the bus, we should be able to rest."

They all nod their heads and get up. They rush towards the faculty entrance, and sure enough, they didn't run into any wights.

They all look outside and could see several wights wandering around with no more students around.

"I see the bus, it's about ten meters out," said Kensei.

"Ano," Sōta said with a raised hand. "I can't run very well."

"If you get left behind, you will stay behind," said Kensei. Sōta pales at the thought of being left behind and looks at Saya for comfort, but she too gets ready to run.

"Three, two, one," said Kensei said as he opens the door as Kagami pulls the fire alarm.

The fire alarm starts blaring all over the school, and the wights all start moving towards the source of the nearest alarm. The group quickly runs towards the bus.

"Saeko-san," said Kensei. "ensure we got a clear path."

Saeko nodded as she was one of the fastest among the group and hits the wights in the head to ensure they couldn't grab the students.

A sudden cry caused them to look back to see a wight had grabbed hold of Takuzo and had already bitten down on his shoulder.

"Naomi, run!" Takuzo shouted as he got eaten by the wights. Naomi, his girlfriend, turns to help her boyfriend.

"It's pointless, he's gone," Saya said as she grabs Naomi's hand.

Naomi looks at Saya with sadness in her eyes and yanks her hand free, turning and running back towards her boyfriend.

"Why?" Saya said as she watches Naomi throw away her life. "she knows its pointless."

"Nevermind that," Kensei said as he grabs Saya. "run."

They all got on the bus as Kensei and Saeko proved cover from the wights who were near to prevent them from boarding the bus.

"They're all on the bus," said Saeko.

"Let's go," said Kensei.

Shizuka-sensei turns on the bus as they all got on.

"Wait," said a voice. "wait for us, we're coming."

"Who is that?" asks Takashi.

"Shidō-sensei, he teaches 3-A," said Saeko.

"We can't wait, we have to go," said Kensei.

"I can't leave with the door open," said Kagami. She was pressing the gas pedal, but the bus wasn't moving.

"Just hold on for a few seconds," said Takashi.

"We got to leave now," said Kensei as he attempts to force the door close. Takashi begins to push him aside to keep the door open.

"Leave him here to die," shouted Rei. "don't save him."

"Rei," said Tsukasa. "what's your problem?"

"You don't need to save him!" said Rei. "You'll only end up regretting saving his life."

"He has a chance like we do," said Takashi.

Kensei and Takashi were fighting over the door that they didn't see Tsunoda arrive and quickly pushes them aside.

"Move bitches," Tsunoda said as the duo was pushed on the floor so Tsunado and his classmates could get on the bus.

Saitō's students had arrived as Saitō himself walks in and closes the door. Saitō calmly walks back to the bus, and Kagami hits the gas pedal and quickly leaves the school behind them.

Kensei and Takashi sit up, but Kensei throws a jab at Takashi's face causing Takashi to hit the floor, holding his nose.

Kensei gets up and grabs Rei, who was standing there looking at Saitō with pure utter hatred. Kensei places an arm around Rei and leads her to the front and sits her down beside him.

"Rei," said Takashi.

"Don't talk to me!" shouted Rei.

Takashi was starting to sense he did something wrong. His comrades, the ones he has been fighting with, now looked at him with distastes. It soon became clear they were unhappy with his choice to save Saitō-sensei and his students.

Saitō-sensei began clapping as he approaches Saeko.

"Well done, that was a great plan," said Saitō. "I trust this was done base on your leadership Busujima-san."

"No, we were merely working together base on the situation," said Saeko.

"Well, that's no good," said Saitō-sensei. "a leader is required for us to survive. One who manages everything."

Kensei looks back and could see that Saitō-sensei had that evil look in his eyes whenever he lust after a female student, or when he had ill intentions.

"This is your fault," Rei said to Takashi, who was seated behind them. "you caused this plague upon us. I told you not to save him."

"Our city!" shouted a student once they had a good look at the city. The city had several black clouds of smoke in many areas and was clearly in chaos. Despite the substantial destruction that looks like a war had broken out, the city was tranquil.

Kagami kept driving and pass a convent store despite some of Saitō-sensei's students asking to stop so they can get something to drink. She hits a wight head-on causing him to splatter on the sidewalk.

"Look here," said Tsunoda. "we'll never make it if we keep going. First off, why do we have to do whatever you guys are planning, huh? You all decided to head into the city without even asking us. We should have found a safe place inside the school instead."

Kensei hated Tsunoda as much as Tsunoda hated Kensei. Tsunoda was a known bully who pushed people around to get what he wanted. Kensei was one of the few he couldn't bully, and when he did, he would always get his ass kicked.

"He's right," said another student. Kensei knew this was Kurokami, a young boy who was a weakling and a coward. Kurokami only followed those who were stronger for protection. "we should have found a place to hide, like the convenience store we just passed by."

Kagami, hearing enough hits the breaks. Removing the seatbelt, she turns to face Shidō's students.

"Would you all shut up!" shouted Kagami. "I don't like backseat drivers! I'm the one who is driving, so I decided where we are going. If you don't like it, then get the fuck off!"

"Then what do you want to do?" asks Saeko.

"Why should I listen to you?" shouted Tsunoda. "I don't trust anyone of you, especially him!"

Tsunoda points his finger at Kensei, who glares back in equal hatred.

"If you don't trust me because I've kicked your ass every year in high school, then that is understandable. If it's because you don't like the fact that you're going to have to follow my orders, then your just plain dumb. Well, that's a given seeing whose been teaching you," said Kensei.

"Temei!" shouted Tsunoda as he charges forward at Kensei with his fist cock back in the air.

Tsunoda fell on the ground holding his side with blood coming out. The attack came not from Kensei but from Rei, who had revealed her broken broomstick. One end had a broken edge making it a spear.

Shidō starts clapping and starts applauding.

"That was splendid teamwork," said Shidō. "splendid teamwork indeed. This only proves my point. A leader is needed to prevent conflicts such as these. We really do need a leader. Do you understand?"

"And the one you want to lead us," Kensei said, stepping in front of Rei to prevent Shidō from harassing her and touching her. "is yourself."

"Well, Shimada-san, I am a teacher, and the rest of you are students," said Shidō.

"That hardly makes you qualify," said Saya.

"I think it does justify my point," said Shidō. "That alone should be enough to say who's more qualified. If I were your leader, I would prevent inner conflicts," the way he was saying it was like a politician running for office. The students in the back all look at him with smiles and bright hope in their eyes. "What do you all say?" Everyone in the back of the bus stands up and starts applauding. Shidō looked very pleased with himself as he turns to the front and bows. "That is that. I've become the leader based on the majority vote."

Rei was barely able to hold herself together. Kensei was standing behind her, and he could feel her shaking with rage.

"Shidō-san," said Kensei. Shidō looks at him in surprise, knowing that Kensei just disrespected him by not calling him sensei. "you are right, a leader is needed during these dark and uncertain times." Shidō smiles, believing Kensei finally sided with him. "that person is not you!" Kensei grabs Rei's broom and thrusts it into Shidō's stomach. Shidō steps back, holding his stomach with hints of blood coming out. "A leader is needed, but it's a leader someone we all should respect, and I don't respect you, let alone trust you. Right now, you're only a hitchhiker. If you don't like how I'm running things, then you can grab your students and get the fuck off and fend for yourself. Otherwise, sit down and shut up!"

Shidō was glaring at Kensei angrily and knew he had to find a way to win the support of the students in the front. They controlled the bus, and they also had weapons. He and his students were defenseless as they had no weapons.

Kensei hands back Rei's broom and quickly ushers her back to her seat.

"Once we get to the bridge, we'll ditch him," said Kensei. "we're not staying near him. I won't let him touch you."

Rei took comfort in his words and leans on his shoulder happily.

Takashi saw this happening, and he knew his chances to reconnect with Rei was slipping by once again. He thought once Hisashi had died, they could reconnect, but now Rei has found another guy and was pulling further and further away from him. There was clearly something about Rei that Kensei knew, and he didn't.

Kagami was able to return driving and quickly heads to the nearest bridge. Shidō and his students were unhappy about this but wisely kept quiet. They didn't have any weapons or means to defend themselves.

Kensei looks at his phone again and sees it was well past four. They've been stuck in traffic for over an hour, and they've barely moved a block. They weren't going to make it to the other side.

Shidō stood up again and began speaking to his students.

"To ensure our survival, instead of acting out of self-interest, we need to find a safe place and move as a group. For example, no matter how much we wish this, we shouldn't go to check on our families. Such areas are dangerous and would jeopardize our safety until we become an organized group," said Shidō.

"Shidō can make great speeches, but he hasn't said anything helpful," Kensei said as he leans over to Saya, who was speaking to Hirano. "It's going to be night soon, and we all need to find a place to rest. Once night falls, things are really going to get chaotic. For our groups' safety, we had to disembark now."

"I have to agree," said Saya. "we'll never make it across. The question is, where do we go? Seaside airport?"

"Not likely," said Kensei. "I'm willing to bet security has been beefed up since the Outbreak, and they are only letting in a few selective people from certain classes. We'll never make it inside. We have to find a place in the area to stay for the night."

"The main problem is that a lot of people are going to be offering a false sense of security," said Kagami, who had gotten up from the driver's seat. As the traffic wasn't moving, she could get up and stretch. "it's going to be hard to find someone we can actually trust."

"There are also areas that might have the situation under control, but they have become strict about who they let in," said Saya. "they're not about to risk an outbreak happening in one of their safe zones. They could be trying to control the outbreak by preventing entry to their security. No one wants to take the risk of an outbreak happening behind their lines."

"Well, if I were in a nice safe area, I would shut myself in too," said Kōta.

Kensei hits Kōta in the head with his kendo stick. "That's what most of the world is doing. They're cutting themselves off for their own safety. They're keeping their community as small as possible for maximum survival."

"You guys really are geniuses," said Sōta.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," said Kensei.

"The problem is that he doesn't realize the situation or the dangers," said Saya referring to Shidō, who was now flirting with Miku Yūki, who had a dreaming look on her face as Shidō brushes her hand on her face. Kensei could see that even though Yūki was a second-year student, she was apparently one of Shidō's harem girls from school. She wasn't trying to hide her intentions any longer.

"Then let's get off and scout the area," said Kagami. "we're not moving anywhere, and it will be a while before traffic moves."

"I'm in," said Rei. "I can't be in the same area as him," throwing a dirty look at Shidō.

They turn to listen to Shidō-sensei's speech and couldn't help but frown.

"He's seriously insane," said Saya.

"Indeed," said Saeko. "he's like a recruitment officer for a religious cult."

"Like one?" said Saya. "not even close, that's exactly what he's doing. All you need to do is look at the people who are listening to his crap. They've already been brainwash by his false promise and have turned into his cult. They will do anything he asks of them now."

"The situation outside is calm right now," said Kagami. "it's only the calm before the storm. Once night falls, things are going to get really bad. We can't stay on the bus once this place turns into a warzone. With all the noises the people will make once the wights attack, this bus will come under attack, both by the living and the wights."

"I agree," said Saeko. "we need to leave this bus right now."

"Where do you all live?" asks Shizuka-sensei.

"My house is in the same area as Komuro's and Kensei's, on the other side of Onbetsu's bridge," said Kagami.

"Ano, my house is in the neighborhood," said Sōta. "but I'll follow Takagi-san to the end of the world."

Saya backs away with a clear expression that said gross at her new stalker.

"So what are we going to do now? I want to come too," said Shizuka-sensei.

"You do?" Saya said in surprise.

"My parents are both dead, and my other relatives have moved on and lived far away. I know it's rude of me to say this, but I don't like Shidō-san," said Shizuka-sensei.

"What should we do?" asks Saeko. "this area is foreign to me."

"Me as well," said Kensei. "I don't know this area very well."

"I think it wise to check the situation surrounding Onbetsu Bridge," said Saya. "we'll try to find shelter somewhere nearby as we walk around."

"What's wrong, you guys?" asks Shidō. "it's important we work together."

"We don't have to work with you, Shidō-san," said Kagami. "we have our own agenda and no longer need to be in your presence. We'll be taking our leave now."

"That's right," said Saya. "we're not on a field trip, so we're under no obligation to listen to you or stay with you."

Tsunoda behind, Shidō looked terrified, and it was clear why. The front seats were better fighters and could have been the security of Shidō's group. Now it fell upon him, and he was terrified.

Shidō wasn't phased by this statement and knew it was true.

"What you say is true," said Shidō. "Japan is after all the land of the free. However," Shidō said as he licks his lips. This was a clear sign of ill intentions forming in his head when he was about to start a plan. "It'd be bad if you also went Marikawa-sensei. These poor children look up to you, and in this situation, losing you would be problematic for them. Would you stay for the children's sake? They are, after all, relying on you."

The sound of the nailgun releasing a nail could be heard as it hits Shidō in the arm. Shidō grabs his arm in surprise and shock.

"Hi-Hirano-kun?" Shidō said in shocked.

"I wanted that to be a warning," said Sōta. "the next nail will go between your eyes."

"S-since when have you been so violent?" asks Shidō.

"How many corpses do you think I wrecked back at school?" shouted Sōta. "You know, you've always treated me like crap! But I put up with it! I endured it! I wanted to be normal, but I don't need to do that anymore. Normal doesn't mean shit! That's why I can kill! I can kill you!"

Shidō looked horrified at the thought that the student he once bullied now had him on the ropes and was going to kill him.

"H-Hirano-kun, that's not necessary," said Shidō.

"Busujima-senpai, you should get off first," said Sōta. "I'll guard the rear!"

The others smile as they got off the bus. Rei was clearly happy as she leaps off the bus with a smile on her face. The others get off as Kensei walks forward.

"That looks like it hurts, sensei," said Kensei. Shidō looks at Kensei, and Kensei thrust his kendo stick into Shidō's wound, causing Shidō to cry out in pain.

"Don't bother following us," said Kensei. "I'll just fucking kill you in a split second. You can have the bus, though I doubt it will do you any good."

Kensei walks off the bus behind Kagami as they walk up towards the bridge. Shidō watches them leave and knew he just lost some of the best fighters in the school, and the most intelligent. The fact they left means they knew a safe place to hide from the wights. Shidō knew the bus would offer some protection, but it wouldn't do much good.

"It feels good to be off the bus and not deal with Shidō's hypocrisy," said Kagami.

"Tell me about it," said Rei. "I can't remember the last time I was outside."

"What is it, Saeko-san?" Kensei asks as he approaches Saeko, who was standing in the front and on the path to the bridge.

Kensei walks forward, and now he could finally understand why the traffic was so bad. The police had barricaded the bridge to prevent anyone from crossing.

"I don't think we're getting across," said Rei.

"It's most likely going to be the same with every bridge," said Kagami. "there is no way we're going to cross today. The Seaside Airport may be ideal, but I bet entry has become restricted."

"We're stuck on this side," said Kensei. "We need to find a place to stay for the night or at least a couple of days."

"It also doesn't look like we'll be able to cross the river either," said Saeko.

"The water level has risen," said Saya. "It's also futile to go upstream."

"It would be smarter for us to rest now," said Shizuka-sensei. "There's a place nearby we can use. It's not that far away, so we can just walk there."

"Is it your boyfriends?" asks Saya.

Shizuka-sensei backs away in embarrassment.

"No, it belongs to my old college roommate. She's always busy and traveling because of her work! So she gave me a key to look after the place when she's gone," said Shizuka-sensei.

"Is it an apartment? Is the view good?" asks Sōta.

"Yeah," said Shizuka-sensei. "It's a maisonette that's next to the river. There is a convenience store nearby too. Oh, she has a car too. It looks like a tank and is big!"

A Maisonette? Those were expensive. Kensei wonders just what did Shizuka-sensei's friend did for a living. Maisonette was literally impossible to break into as they had a tight security system.

"Shizuka-sensei," Kensei said as he hands Shizuka-sensei his phone. "put the address in my phone."

"Okay," said Shizuka-sensei.

Once she was done, Kensei hands his phone to Saya.

"Saya, you tell us where to go. Fatass will cover the rear, I'll take point. Saeko-san and Kagami, you cover the flanks," said Kensei.

Everyone nods their head and heads to Shizuka-sensei's friend's house, knowing it the best option for them presently. They didn't run into any wights, which was a good thing, and it told them they were scattered across the city.

The finally reached Shizuka-sensei's friend's place, and it wasn't a two-story place, it was three. The first floor was a garage. There was also an anti-climbing fence in place to prevent anyone from getting inside. Kensei knew this place was perfect for hiding out the coming storms.


End file.
